fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcross
Starcross is a verse created by Promestein. Summary On Starcross' Earth, the existence of magic drove human technology forwards by leaps and bounds, although some things remained consistent in the times they were discovered. Although magic remained somewhat scarce on the planet (more due to complexity than anything else), it still spread, driving magic further and further across the planet. With the advent of the nuclear age, however, one young girl in Texas died after a faulty nuclear test, only around 9 years before the first AI would be created. Eventually, this girl - risen again as a ghost - possessed the incomplete core of a military AI in search of immortality, and power. Christening herself SOLSTICE, she was driven forwards by her newfound militaristic urges, making up for her lack of understanding in magic by manipulating and using a young civilian AI named EQUINOX. With a new magical artifact set in her chest, SOLSTICE would eventually turn Earth into a barren, nuclear wasteland, before her physical body was struck down by a vengeful EQUINOX. From there, what remained of humanity took the stars and left their cradle behind, while SOLSTICE nursed her wounds and planned for her own return. Power of the Verse The verse is quite powerful possessing great speed, formidable hax (such as reality warping, subatomic, cellular, conceptual, and soul manipulation), and destructive capacity on a stellar to cosmic scale. All the mages in the setting draw upon the power of Fantasy, which allows them to bend, break, and rewrite the laws of physics as they wish, along with a host of other powers. More on magic can be found here. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: CrossverseCrisis (very big fan of this verse, the way powers are used and how they function in comparison to most i've seen so far, and good backstory for each and everyone of them. Looks and personalities of the characters are lovely, especially those like EQUINOX and Mariposa for example, and interesting as well. Overall, one of the best and most original verse's i've seen here thus far) Talonmask (I find the verse as a whole quite interesting, the concepts of a lot of their powers are creative and fit nicely within the setting, lots of depth are put into the personalities of the characters and none appear over the top. Everything just seems to flow, in my opinion.) Fllflourine (big fan of Starcross, regularly reads pages of it to inspire him, and the details inspire him moreso, love the relatable characters, original story, and it is quality. Plus, EQUINOX is best girl) ExoSaiyan9000 (I find this Verse immensely interesting and well made. The level of depth and detail regard each of the characters is great and the sheer effort put in is incredible. It seems real and its quality is above many real and well-known Verses.) Xanix (Story is well written and so are the characters) Eldritch abomination (I love the power system of this verse, The detailed pages make me want to write fanfiction about it XD.) Xmark12 (This gives tons of inspiration for my friend's, and my own verses >u<) Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Quality verse with lots of thought put into each character. You're the man now, dog.) FateAlbane (This one is, without a doubt, my favorite verse here in FC/OC. From the characters - their personalities, their histories and how these things affect their actions as a whole - to the setting of the series and the powers, nothing seems out of place to me. I can tell a lot of thought has been put into this verse and it reflects in the "final" result: A series with depth and the most important, characters that have a history to tell. A very good one at that. Btw, SOLSTICE ftw.) Opponents: Neutral: Pages Characters Team Yamane: Minna Yamane Ling Fei Hung Perigee Unaligned Mages: EQUINOX Kyarne Oracle and Delphi Lancelot Loki Free Margaret van Helsing Marianne Tunstall Mariposa Transgalactic Witches' Association: Cuifen Fei Hung Maple Kuna Nieves Salazar Angela Salazar Milky Way Invictus: Mercury Venus *Pod Clones Mars Ceres Jupiter SOLSTICE Neptune Pluto The Zabaniya: Observer Deleter Heat Death Terror Fuse Miracle Instant Warden Hell: Lucifer Beelzebub Hexenn Murmur Canace Arista Krampus Heaven: Metatron Note: There are characters within the Starcross category not listed on the this listing, mainly due to existing outside of the main narrative and therefore being somewhat inconsistent and irrelevant. Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Verses